


Small Dark Space

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Myka run into a little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Dark Space

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (dialogue only)

“I’m sorry, Mykes.”

“This isn’t your fault.”

“Okay, getting us trapped in here wasn’t my idea. But hitting the wrong button on the anti-burglar buzzar and activating the thing that’s gonna suck out all our air… yeah, that one’s on me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Pete. We both agreed to that one, so we’ll have to share the blame.”

“Well, we are really good at sharing.”

“Exactly. We’ll just share this dark, enclosed space until Artie and Claudia find us.”

“You’re not claustrophobic, are you, Myka?”

“Me? Of course not. I’m just not overly fond of small, dark, airless… okay, maybe a little.”

“Artie will start to think we’re taking too long any time now. Heck, we’ll probably be back at the B&B in time for dinner.”

“I know, I know, we have to keep thinking positive thoughts and— Pete!”

“Sorry! Sorry, that was me. I was just checking the wall for secret passages or hidden controls.”

“Pete, we’ve already checked. There’s nothing.”

“Don’t say that. There has to be. There just— there has to be! Because if this is really it, if we’re going to _die_ , and I didn’t feel anything…”

“You didn’t get any vibes on this?”

“Not even a twinge. But, Mykes, vibes aren’t exactly a science. What if… I’ve been whammied more than a few times on this job… what if I’ve messed them up somehow?”

“That’s just silly, Pete. You know I don’t believe in a lot, but I’m sure your vibes are just fine. So, clearly, the reason you didn’t feel anything is because we’re going to be just fine.”

“Okay. I’m not saying I completely buy that, but—”

“Pete! Myka! Can you hear me?”

“Claudia! We can hear you! We’re in here!”

“I told you we’d be fine.”

“Yes, and you were right. Claude, nice entrance.”

“I do my best. Nice… completely empty and very hard to find room. But how about we get out of here? A little birdie told me that Artie was planning to make snickerdoodles.”

“Really? Let’s go!”

“Right behind you, Pete.”

THE END


End file.
